Our Mistakes
by Navisa Sasusaku
Summary: Karena cinta, terkadang bisa membuat kita egois. Karena egois, terkadang bisa membuat kita jatuh ke dalam sebuah penyesalan. Bagaimana jika Sakura mengalaminya? Dan bagaimana Sasuke menyikapinya? (ga bisa bikin summary)./ficlet/RnR, please?/


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seutuhnya

.

Pairing : SasuSaku

.

Warning : AU, Ficlet, Typo

(Maybe (?) :P) dan kekurangan lainnya

.

Happy Reading :)

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Gadis itu menghentikan ayunan kakinya ketika berada tepat di depan ruangan besar yang bertuliskan 'ruang keterampilan'. Inilah ruangan yang sering digunakan untuk latihan teater. Mata _emerald_ gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu terus menyapu ruangan hingga akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang ia cari yaitu kekasihnya.

Sakura adalah gadis yang dikenal sebagai siswa pintar. Sehabis pulang sekolah ia langsung menuju rumah. Namun, hari ini ia memutuskan meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk menemani kekasihnya -Uchiha Sasuke- latihan.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah lelaki pintar dan popular di sekolah Konoha High School ini. Nampak jelas ia masih asik latihan dan memainkan peran dengan baik. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan kagum di ambang pintu. Tak heran jika banyak yang mengatakan gadisnya beruntung karena bisa memiliki dirinya.

Kalimat demi kalimat meluncur dari mulut para pemain teater disertai gerakan yang membuat penontonnya semakin tertarik untuk menyaksikan ceritanya lebih lanjut. Tetapi tidak untuk Sakura. Kegagumannya tak bertahan lama. Awalnya ia memang terlihat bangga memiliki kekasih yang pandai bermain drama. Namun setelah melihat adegan yang dimainkan oleh kekasihnya berhasil membuatnya emosi.

_Kenapa harus ada ciuman lagi?_ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Kekesalan pun mulai merasuki rongga dadanya. Memori otaknya berputar kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana kekasihnya memainkan adegan yang sama pada orang yang sama. Sesak memang, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam saat itu. Namun kali ini sepertinya ia harus bertindak.

Saat itu juga Uchiha Sasuke menyadari ada Sakura yang memberinya tatapan tak suka, tatapan benci sampai akhirnya Sakura beranjak pergi.

"Sampai disini dulu latihan hari ini," ucap pria bernama Ibiki. Pria yang sudah lama menjadi pelatih ekskul teater di KHS ini. "Jaga kesehatan kalian, mengingat beberapa hari lagi pertunjukkanya dimulai, aku berharap grup teater KHS dapat meraih juara lagi." Kalimat terakhir Ibiki sukses disambut antusias oleh para pemain teater terkecuali si Uchiha bungsu. Pemuda tampan berambut emo itu bergegas membereskan barangnya dan pergi untuk menyusul Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kenapa eh?" tanya lelaki pemilik sepasang _onyx_ itu setelah berhasil menyamakan langkah dengan gadis yang tujuh bulan lalu resmi menjadi pacarnya.

"Pikirkan sendiri kesalahanmu," sahut Sakura sembari mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menatap wajah sempurna Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan sigap tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu membalikkan tubuh menghadap kearahnya. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu, cukup tajam dan jauh kedalam mata. Tentu saja Sakura tidak bodoh, ia dapat membaca dengan jelas raut wajah Sasuke yang seakan berkata 'apa salahku?'

Dilepasnya tangan Sasuke secara kasar "Keluar dari ekskul Teater!" Tutur Sakura santai namun sukses mengundang tanya oleh lawan bicaranya.

"_Nani?"_

"Keluar dari ekskul Teater! Perlu diulang lagi Sasukee?" ucap Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Aku tak mengerti Sakura." Sasuke masih heran dengan berubahnya sikap Sakura secara tiba-tiba begini. Ada apa dengan gadisnya ini? Tak pernah sebelumnya Sakura berani berkata kasar padanya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti." Intonasi Sakura mulai naik. Untungnya koridor sekolah sudah sunyi.

Masih tak mengerti, "Kenapa aku harus kelu-" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura sudah memotongnya,"Kenapa selalu kau yang jadi pemeran utama? Kenapa Shion yang selalu jadi pasanganmu? Sudah berapa kali kau mencium dahi, pipi, dan..." Sakura menunduk "bibir Shion?" sambungnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang menunduk. "Kau cemburu?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke lebih memilih bertanya balik untuk memastikan apakah yang ia katakan tadi tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku. Aku selalu diam seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku pikir kau akan menyadari perasaanku. Ternyata aku salah, sikapku yang diam malah membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku biasa saja dengan tindakanmu itu." Terang Sakura dengan nada membentak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tak bersalah demi menahan air mata yang sudah hampir membasahi pipinya.

"Itu salahmu." Sontak Sakura mengangkat kepalanya setelah indera pendengarnya menangkap kalimat singkat dari Sasuke barusan. _Sasuke melempar kesalahan padaku? _Hatinya mencelos seketika. Ingin rasanya ia mencabut benda tajam yang membuat jantungnya terasa amat ngilu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh disangka Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya. Padahal tadinya ia berpikir Sasuke akan meminta ma'af lalu memeluknya dan berkata berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya. Nyatanya?

"Aku sudah sering mengajakmu untuk bergabung diteater, dengan begitu kita bisa memainkan peran bersama." Sasuke yang tak merasa bersalah mencoba mengeluarkan pendapatnya sendiri agar Sakura berhenti menyalahkan dirinya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Memang benar Sasuke sering mengajaknya dan selalu ia tolak. Tentu saja Sakura juga memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa ia menolak. Sakura sendiri mengakui ia tak pandai bermain drama. "Itu bukan bidangku. Jika kau masih menganggap ini kesalahanku, baiklah aku terima. Aku tidak seperti kau, tak mau mengakui kesalahan sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

Akhirnya _onyx_ kembar itu melebar seketika saat menangkap _emerald_ Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Jujur saja sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini. Jadi Sakura memang memendam rasa kesalnya sejak lama?

"Kau memang tidak peka." lirih Sakura seraya menghapus air matanya.

Pandangan mereka usai ketika Sakura memilih pergi untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Yaa Sasuke masih diam mematung. Sudah merasa bersalah Sasuke?

**-o0o-**

Pagi ini cuaca lebih buruk dari hari kemarin. Awan terlihat tebal, gelap, dan menutupi matahari. Namun tak menghalangi gadis bermarga Haruno yang akan menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun ini untuk pergi ke sekolah walaupun dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah langit hari ini ingin menangisi keadaan hatinya yang terasa remuk?

Tangan mungilnya mulai membuka gerbang rumahnya. Ia pun terdiam saat sepasang manik hijaunya mendapati setangkai mawar yang dibungkus plastik. Di dalamnya terdapat secarik kertas. Ia pun mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas itu.

"Ma'af dengan kejadian kemarin. Temui aku di belakang gedung sekolah jam istirahat. Kita bicarakan baik-baik."

Siapa lagi yang mengirim kalau bukan Sasuke?

Perlahan Sakura merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, namun rasa kasihannya tidak sebanding dengan rasa kesal yang masih mendominasi dirinya. Bukannya Sakura tak ingin mema'afkan Sasuke, tapi ia masih tak siap untuk membicarakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura membuang mawar malang itu ke tempat sampah.

Sakura mulai melangkah tanpa menyadari ada seseorang dikejauhan yang memperhatikan dirinya.

**-o0o-**

Siswa KHS yang tadinya nampak berhamburan kini mulai sepi setelah beberapa menit lalu terdengar bel berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya jam istirahat pertama. Gadis musim semi yang duduk di barisan nomor dua terlihat agak gelisah dalam mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pikirannya tak berhenti untuk mengingat sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Ya Sasuke. Masih tak percaya dengan semua ini rupanya.

Tanpa diinginkan memori otaknya kembali menayangkan dimana ia tengah duduk disalah satu bangku penonton. Hatinya terasa diaduk ketika melihat adegan paling ia benci, adegan yang membuat penonton bergumam menandakan mereka iri pada Shion yang sedang memainkan drama bersama kekasihnya dengan mesra. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka, tak lebih. Sebab ia takut jika suatu hari terjadi sesuatu antara ia dan kekasihnya hanya karena cemburu. Itulah mengapa ia selama ini hanya diam menahan kekesalannya.

Yaa kita tahu bahwa Sakura juga manusia, ia tak bisa selamanya menahan kesabarannya. Meski hati kecilnya ragu akan perkataanya pada Sasuke kemarin tapi sebenarnya ada maksud dibalik itu semua. Ia ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa ia marah dan cemburu karena ia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Harusnya Sasuke menyadarinya bukan malah menyalahkan dirinya kan?

Drrrt

Lagi- lagi _hp_nya yang terus bergetar tanpa ampun membuatnya enyah dari ingatan yang membuatnya muak.

Baiklah, habis sudah kesabaran gadis itu langsung saja ia mengambil _hp_ yang terus bergetar dikantong roknya.

Permata hijaunya menatap layar _hp_nya.

23 panggilan tak terjawab

Semua panggilan ternyata dari Sasuke.

28 pesan diterima

Jari-jari putih gadis itu bergerak lincah untuk membuka pesan.

From : Sasuke

'Kau dimana Sakura? Temui aku di halaman belakang.'

Dan kedua puluh delapan pesan semua isinya sama.

_Jadi tetap menunggu dan memilih tidak masuk kelas? _Gadis itu membatin. Puas? tidak. Rasanya...

Memang awalnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu Sasuke, tapi secara tiba-tiba hati Sakura tergerak untuk menemui Sasuke, ia sendiri tak mengerti namun pada akhirnya ia mengalah karena tak mampu mengelak keinginan hatinya walau tak tahu harus bicara apa nantinya saat bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ tajam sang kekasih.

**-o0o-**

Sesosok lelaki tampan tengah duduk dikursi tua yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Sesekali tangan putihnya mengacak rambutnya yang unik. Bibir tipisnya terlihat sedang bergumam dan mata obsidiannya masih fokus menatap layar _hp,_ tak ada pesan maupun panggilan yang masuk. Menyerah, lelaki yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke ini menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Perlahan matanya tertutup membiarkan pikiran dan hatinya kompak untuk merutuki dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian sepasang indra pendengarnya menangkap suara seseorang yang sedang berjalan kemari. Ada yang mendekat rupanya. Matanya pun terbuka dan mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Sakura?" tubuhnya sontak berdiri membuat Sakura terkesiap. Sasuke menyeret kakinya untuk mendekati gadis yang baru saja menghentikan langkah dan memilih menghindari tatapannya.

Sakura masih mencoba menguasai rasa gugupnya dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"Sakura, aku sekarang sadar dengan kesalahanku," tak ada tanggapan dari gadis di hadapannya. "Tapi untuk berheti dari teater, rasanya-"

Arah pandang Sakura beralih pada wajah lelaki dihadapannya, "Kau tak Sanggupkan?" tebak Sakura. Sasuke tahu pasti Sakura saat ini kecewa padanya. Namun bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke mengaku bahwa drama sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan gadisnya?

"Ma'afkan aku Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan nada memohon, nada yang tak pernah Sakura dengar sebelumnya.

"Jika aku mema'afkan mu apa kau akan berhenti menyakitiku?" Tanya Sakura seakan meragukan Sasuke padahal Sakura sadar ini hanya masalah kecil tetapi terasa begitu rumit. Apa karena ia yang begitu egois?

Tak ragu Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul Sakura. Tak terkejut, Sakura malah membalas dengan menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher lelaki berwajah terpahat sempurna itu. Ditatapnya mata hijau yang begitu meneduhkan, karena tak keraguan di dalamnya Sasuke melanjutkan untuk memperpendek jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sakura. "Hn. Aku akan berusaha." Lirih Sasuke sebelum bibir mereka menyatu.

.

Menit kedua Sakura melepaskan ciuman dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke saat pikirannya kembali pada sosok perempuan bernama Shion. "jangan menciumku Sasuke-kun," lirihnya walau sebenarnya ia menikmatinya. "Aku masih marah padamu dan aku masih memerlukan pembuktian." Sambung Sakura masih dengan suara lirih sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sakura menginginkan pengorbanan besar Sasuke untuk mengobati rasa kesalnya sekaligus ia ingin mengukur sampai mana lelakinya mencintai dirinya.

Sasuke membiarkan punggung sang kekasih yang kian menjauh. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau benar-benar mema'afkan ku Sakura?_

**-o0o-**

Haruno Sakura, kekasih Uchiha Sasuke ini terlihat sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Berkali- kali ia melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Menunggu seseorang kah?

"Gomen membuatmu menunggu. Kita jadi pergi kan?" Ucap gadis cantik berambut pirang yang baru saja menghampiri Sakura. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka yang biasa dipanggil Ino ini merasa aneh dengan raut wajah Sakura saat ini membuatnya melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan."Kau kenapa? Lihatlah betapa kacau nya wajahmu jidat!" Sebuah gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ino menghela napas "Ayo jalan!" seru Ino bersemangat berharap sahabat_pink_nya ini akan ikut bersemangat. Hmm nihil. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Langkah demi langkah mengantarkan mereka lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Tak terdengar celotehan yang biasa mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah, padahal gadis _blonde_ itu berniat membuka pembicaraan namun disimpannya kembali niat awal saat melirik sahabatnya yang entah bagaimana ekspresinya, seperti sedang dilanda masalah.

Karena bosan Ino memutuskan untuk memainkan _gadget_nya saja, ia merogoh tas ranselnya namun benda itu tak kunjung ia temukan.

Melihat kegelisahan Ino akhirnya sukses mengundang Sakura untuk membuka mulut dan melayangkan pertanyaan. Bukannya menjawab ino malah berucap "Astagaaa!" Sambil menepuk pelan jidatnya. "Kita kembali ke sekolah." Ino memutar balik tubuhnya meninggalkan Sakura yang memasang wajah bingung.

Ino menoleh ke belakang. Bola matanya kini terfokus pada Sakura yang masih memasang kerutan samar di dahinya. "Temani aku menemui Sai, _hp_ ku ada padanya." Ino memperjelas. Mau tak mau Sakura membuntuti Ino.

Yaah Sai juga pemain Teater, tak heran jika ia masih bertahan disekolah untuk latihan.

**-o0o-**

Seperti yang Ino inginkan, mereka sudah berada di depan ruang keterampilan. Ino mulai melangkah masuk, sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk berada di luar. Rasanya begitu memuakkan jika ia melihat... ah sudahlah.

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Tak ada yang bisa memainkan peran itu selain kau, Sasuke."

Jleb

Perasaan Sakura jadi tidak enak setelah sepasang telinganya menangkap suara dari dalam ruangan. Yang ia tahu suara itu adalah suara Ibiki-_sensei. _Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya._ Jadi Sasuke ingin melepas perannya?_

"Kalau kau mau bertukar peran kenapa baru sekarang?"

Sakura menempelkan punggung pada dinding di samping pintu ruangan tersebut agar ia dapat mendengar lebih jelas percakapan itu.

"Ibiki-_sensei_ benar Sasuke, pertunjukannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi." Ino yang masih berada di dalam ruangan pun ikut ambil suara.

"Kalian semua tidak mengerti, aku tidak bisa memainkan peran ini karena...karena-"

"Kau yang tak mengerti Sasuke." Sanggah seseorang.

_Kenapa kau tak bilang karena ku Sasuke? Kenapa?_ Sakura membatin.

"Jika kau tak bisa mengganti peranku, aku tak keberatan untuk keluar dari Teater."

PLAAKKK

DEG

_Sasuke ditampar?_

Susana di dalam hening seketika.

Sedangkan Sakura yang berada di luar masih berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia mendengar langkah seseorang dari dalam yang makin mendekati pintu. Takut dipergoki sedang menguping. Sakura langsung menyembunyikan diri di samping tangga yang berada tepat di kanan ruang keterampilan. Dilihatnya ada seorang lelaki yang baru muncul dari dalam. Ternyata lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya. Rupanya kekasihnya benar-benar meninggalkan Teater. Jiwanya kini makin tak karuan.

Oh tidak...

Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Seharusnya kau senang bukan? Sasuke sudah melakukannya sesuai pintamu, ia sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya rela meninggalkan teater hanya karena kau. lalu apa ada masalah Haruno Sakura?

Sakura menggeleng sembari memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya terasa berat sedangkan batinnya benar-benar kacau.

_Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Baka! Kau egois bodoh! Lihatlah! Kau membuat orang yang kau sayang jadi seperti ini. Dan kau menjadikan CEMBURU sebagai alasan? Oke, cemburu itu wajar dan pantas jika Sasuke selingkuh. Kenyataannya? seharusnya kau menyadarinya sejak awal bahwa Sasuke hanya TERPAKSA karena tuntutan drama, bukan yang lain. Lagipula itu hanya ciuman singkat sangat singkat yang TAK BERARTI apa-apa, bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai ciuman. Camkan itu Sakura! Jelas berbeda bukan dengan ciuman yang sering Sasuke lakukan padamu? _Tak puas-puasnya Sakura merutuki dirinya hingga buliran bening pun telah berlomba membasahi pipi mulusnya. Segera ia berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke setelah menghapus jejak air matanya, tak peduli dengan sahabatnya yang baru saja menampakkan diri dan memanggilnya beberapa kali. Kini rongga dadanya terasa sesak. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun" lantas lelaki berambut _raven _itu memutar tubuh ketika mendengar jelas Sakuranya tengah memanggilnya dengan suara agak gemetar.

Terus terang saja, Sakura sangat takut menatap wajah Sasuke, takut jika ada kilat marah yang terpampang.

Sayang sekali dugaanyannya meleset. Tatapan Sasuke terlihat sendu bahkan terkesan lembut.

Sasuke...

"Sakura?" kerutan samar menghiasi dahinya. Ditatapnya Sakura yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Go-gomennasai." Air matanya kembali jatuh. Tak ada respon dari lelaki dihadapannya membuatnya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan lelaki itu terhadapnya. _Kami-sama kutuk saja aku._

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke singkat, tetapi penuh arti. Sakura tak pernah menyangka dengan mudahnya Sasuke mema'afkan dirinya mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sasuke kemarin. Mulai dari membentak hingga meminta melakukan hal yang mustahil bagi Sasuke.

"Aku memang bodoh, egois, aku... menyuruhmu berhen-" susah payah Sakura berbicara dalam isaknya.

"Ssstt sudahlah" ia mendengar jelas suara Sasuke yang terdengar begitu lembut. Kini ia merasakan hangat disekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke memeluknya. Lelaki dingin itu selalu bisa membuatnya hangat. Tidakah kau berpikir betapa beruntungnya dirimu Sakura?

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura begitu pun sebaliknya seakan ada magnet diantara mereka. Sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk membelai rambut indah Sakura. Bisa ia rasakan gadisnya ini begitu merasa bersalah. "Bukan salahmu, ini salahku." Aku Sasuke.

.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku mengakuinya, bukan?" Sasuke kembali membuka suara setelah beberapa menit lalu terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

Sakura menggeleng pelan menandakan ia tak menyetujui dengan lontaran Sasuke barusan, "tidak. Mungkin ini salah kita," jeda beberapa detik, "Kau tak perlu keluar Teater." lanjutnya.

"Hn."

Sakura mendongak. "Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya ketika mereka mulai melonggarkan pelukan. Sasuke tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Cup

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

.

Haaaaa ini fic apaan Gaje sekaliiiiii

Arigatou Minna-san yang udah mau baca emmuahh

Gimana? Nyesel kan udah baca fic ini? /Pake nanya lagi/

Nav sadar kok masih banyak sekali kekurangan, jadinya Nav minta diriview biar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi :)

Seandainya masih gak baik itu tandanya Nav emang gak punya bakat nulis hehehee

Kalau ada typo Nav minta ma'af karna ngetiknya abis sholat tarawih jadi ngantuk gituu hehheh /alasan/

dan kalau ga ada feel itu memang murni kesalahan Nav XD

Nav berharap fic pendek ini bisa menghibur kalian ya...

Ya sudahhh bye semuanya... *kemas-kemas barang*

Kabuuuuuurrrrr


End file.
